everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Musically Ever Afters
The Musically Ever Afters are a club devoted to the art of dancing and singing and almost anything musical! It is one of the musical groups at Ever After High. Started by the lead singer, Annie, and she lets anyone join! If your OC is a member they may add their Mirror Blog, and songs too! We currently have 14 members, 8 onstage and 6 back! This club is owned by CeriseKitty3030. Please do not edit without her or Sabineforce's permission unless you are adding your OC's Mirror Blog or songs. Thank you! :D ~CeriseKitty3030 'To Join' Your OC must follow all the requirements listed here to join the Musically Ever Afters! If your OC matches all the requirements and want to join, please give their name, and their position in the band (Do they dance? Sing? Play an instrument?) Requirements #They must be a student at Ever After High. #They must enjoy musical things (singing, dancing, playing an instrument, etc.) #They must not have the same destiny as another OC currently in the club, unless they are siblings. #No canon characters or background characters. OCs only. Members On Stage * One of Cerise's OCs that shall not be named: Lead Singer (co-President) * Owlissa Nocturna: Lead Dancer (co-President) * Cynthia Swan: Dancer * Elizabeth Nimble: Back-up Singer (Vice President) * Faith Mother: Back-up Singer and Dancer (Secretary) * Radu Zori: Flute player * Soren Trommler: Drummer * Tailor Quick: Pianist Backstage * Alcide Parfait: Lighting Manager * Copolla Wind-up: Special Effects Manager * Another of Cerise's OCs that shall not be named: Costume Designer * Merana Little: Assistant Costume Designer * Another of Cerise's OCs that shall not be name: Manager (Treasurer) * Ayami Young: Props Artist/Maker 'Please note before you ask to join' Please note that if your OC is the son or daughter of the following fairytale characters, they cannot join this club, unless they are siblings. Thank you for understanding. *Princess Rose from Princess Rose and the Golden Bird *Mary from Mary Had A Little Lamb *The Witch from Princess Rose and the Golden Bird *The stepmother from Cinderella *The maiden from Shippeitaro *Irolite and Parcin Parcinet from Perfect Love *The drummer from The Drummer *Petru from The Fairy of the Dawn *The Little Mermaid from The Little Mermaid *Coppelia from Coppelia *The Boy who drew cats from The Boy Who Drew Cats Songs Harmony By the lead singer. About harmony in the Fairytale World. Once Upon a Star By the lead singer. About wishing. Rebel Cause By Owlissa. About the Rebel cause. Fairytale Party By the lead singer. About her and her fairytale friends partying together. New Witch at School By the costume designer. About being the new witch at school. Love From the True Heart By the lead singer. About destined (and un-destined) love. Riddle Me a Song By the Backstage Manager. About riddles and other wonderlandiful madness. Storybook Adventure By the lead singer. About an adventure with her fairytale friends. Enchantingly, Royally Me By the lead singer. About being yourself. Blank Page By Tailor and Merana. A love song. Into the Sky By the costume designer. About facing your fears and pursuing your dreams, and a spark of rebellion. Time to Live By Liz, with the help of Eve. About going out, doing something fun, and living life to the fullest. Damsel in Distress By Merana. About ??? Meetings Our meetings are on Mondays and Wandsdays, from 3:00 P.M. to 4:00 P.M. Events *The Musically Ever Afters have been chosen to play at the Blue Moon Forest Fest! *The Musically Ever Afters have been selected to be the special band at the end of the Muse-ic concert by Headmaster Grimm's request! Role-plays *Musically Ever Afters: The First Meeting Mirror Blogs Any members can post their Mirror Blog here anytime! ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Category:Clubs Category:Bands Category:School Groups